


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（6）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 作者Note：一件有趣的事：我刚开始写这个故事的时候，我本来考虑过把艾伦写成一个完全的精神病人，实际上他绑架并欺骗了利威尔，只是因为我个人喜欢那些黑暗扭曲的故事。最后我还是放弃了对黑暗的痴迷，如果有时间我要写一个恶魔艾伦的故事。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 3





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（6）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter6:Defeated挫败**

当城市的光景展现在他眼前时，已经是早上了，利威尔怀着一种异样的感觉开车驶过席娜的街道。两旁是高耸入云的建筑物，当人们开始出作入息时，这座城市又充满了活力。当他的生活完全脱轨，他妈的掉进阴沟里时，一切却都那么正常，真让人不爽。  
他把车停在离公寓几个街区之外一个不错的地方，并不想冒车被盗或者被砸的风险。毕竟，他不是真的要把它偷走，而是一心想着要还回去。也就是说，除非艾伦实际上是个完全不值得信任的人，并且以某种方式参与了其中。如果是这样，利威尔可能亲自会把车扔了。  
不管怎样，他拒绝一直想着艾伦，免得把自己逼疯了，尽管一种无法抑制的罪恶感悄然而生，无论他多想摆脱。  
还是无法平静下来，他沿着通向老家的街道一路小跑，越靠近，途径的行人就越稀少。他放缓了脚步，走向熟悉的破瓦寒窑，饥寒交迫的人们都敛色屏气地注视着他。这里的情况不一样，每个人普遍对陌生人抱有不信任感。事出有因，在这种地方，如果你不提防着别人，你通常活不了多久。  
转过拐角，利威尔继续走向公寓所在的后街。这回家的感觉很陌生。他的周遭变化不大，但由于失去了记忆，他只记得几周前他来过这。然而，随着他身体的变化，随着他现在能够闻到和听到一切，他只是以一种不同的方式体验了这里。所以也许不是这个地方变了，而是他不再是原来的自己了。  
地上散落着垃圾，他周围的房子都破烂不堪，窗帘拉的很紧，有些甚至是钉死在上面的。除了一些新的涂鸦，一切都是记忆中的模样。但现在，腐臭的垃圾和在那里生活的人的踪迹，还有人类和非人类的气味混在一起。与此同时，他周围的墙里传出了些人的动静，听到的这些声音填补了包围他的寂静。  
走上通往另一套公寓的楼梯，利威尔抬头看着他过去几年生活过的地方不禁犹豫了，心中难免充满失落。甩掉心里的想法，他踏上了第一步，这时一个声音叫住了他。  
“利威尔？”  
他转过身去，看见一个人朝他走来。利威尔花了几秒才认出他。他原本乌黑的长发现在被剃掉了，瘦了几磅，脸颊上有一道淤伤。  
“天哪，我以为你们三个一定是被杀了还是怎么的！”莱尔显得很震惊，但脸上仍挂着笑，看起来很高兴见到他。这让利威尔有些吃惊，也有些不舒服。因为他并未把对方放在心上，更没有把他当成朋友。平心而论，利威尔知道莱尔偶尔会和伊莎贝尔和法兰待在一起，所以也许他们三人是朋友，但利威尔除外。  
“你们上哪儿去了？连招呼也不打一个。”莱尔的语气充满了疑惑，但看起来仍然没心没肺，脸上的笑也没有消失。“伊莎贝尔最近可好？”  
“我不知道。”利威尔的声音很短促，听起来更像是要表现出敌意，他看见莱尔脸上的笑逐渐消失了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我不清楚她到底在哪儿，行了吧。”利威尔哑声说道。莱尔朝他眨了眨眼，利威尔的身体倾向他，眯起眼睛。  
“我们失踪的那天，你看到了什么？或者听到了什么？有谁知道这事？”  
莱尔退后了一步，似乎在犹豫不决。  
“呃，你知道的，在这里没有任何人看见任何事。”他耸了耸肩，皱着眉继续说道。“抱歉，但是到底怎么了？”  
“我不知道，这就是问题所在。我什么都不记得了。”利威尔厉声说道，他只是更生自己的气。  
“你是说你离开时的事吗？”莱尔眉头紧锁，然后睁大眼看着利威尔。“有人给你下药了吗？”  
“给我下药？”  
“好吧，你的记忆，你说过……”  
“我他妈不知道，也许吧。”利威尔打断了他，开始对他的拖延时间感到恼火。他要走了。“如果你什么都不知道，那就他妈的置身事外吧。”  
“但是——”  
利威尔转身离开走上了吱吱嘎嘎的楼梯，把莱尔留在了原地，实际上就是在打发他走。  
“你要干嘛去？”莱尔疑惑地问。利威尔又转过身，扬起眉毛看着他。  
“回我的公寓。”  
“实际上，那里不再是你的了。”莱尔犹豫道。“现在住在那里的家伙是个贩毒的吸血鬼。如果我是你，就离得远远的。”  
利威尔想了一秒，然后满不在乎地转了转眼珠，选择无视莱尔的话，继续走。  
“他可能会杀了你的。”莱尔在身后喊道。利威尔还未回答，就听见下面传来莱尔挫败的叹息声。  
到了楼上，利威尔毫不犹豫地举起拳头，砰地一声砸在门上。无人应答，他也听不到任何动静。他又敲了一次，这次更响，更用力。他在心里对自己说，要是没人应门，就他妈的闯进去。  
然而，就在他刚产生这个想法时，就听见了里面传来低沉的声音，还有朝他走来的脚步声。怕被门撞到，但利威尔来不及后退，因为这时门锁咔哒一声开了。  
站在门口的女人个子很高，浅色头发几乎发白，苍白的皮肤衬着冰蓝色的眼睛。然而她的美貌却因为眼眶下的黑眼圈而黯然失色，破旧的衣服随意地挂在瘦骨嶙峋的肢干上，脖子上几乎不可见的咬痕上残留着干涸的血迹。  
“你不是吸血鬼。”利威尔说着，试图越过她看看公寓内部，但没有看到任何人有所动作。  
“是啊，老天，我知道为什么吸血鬼不愿意给你开门了。”她讥讽地说道，直直地看向天上刺眼的太阳。  
“好吧。”利威尔意识到是自己的错。  
“那么，你想干嘛？”她的语气很恼火，交叉着双臂，表现出明显的厌恶。  
“我要进去。”他回答地相当简短。  
她站在那一动不动地盯着他看了几秒，然后摇了摇头，发出一声嗤笑。  
“不行，还有别的吗？”  
利威尔对浪费的每一秒钟都极不耐烦，他眯起眼睛看着她。  
“我不接受拒绝。”他说完毫不犹豫地推开她走进公寓。  
“嘿！”她生气地叫道。“我不知道你以为你在干什么——”  
未等她说完，另一个声音在走廊尽头的阴影里打断了她。  
“艾娃，没事。我能处理。请把门关上。”他的声音很平静，不完全是冷冰冰的，但毫无感情，这让利威尔深感不安。然后他意识到他根本听不见这个人的任何动静，甚至现在也听不到，因为这个人又一次陷入了沉默。没有衣物摩擦的声音，没有空气呼出肺部的声音，也没有胸膛里心脏跳动的声音。吸血鬼的安静实在是件让人不安的事，他们的非人化显而易见。出于这个原因，大多数都会努力让自己看起来像人类，但此人显然不觉得麻烦。  
这个叫艾娃的女子依照吩咐做了，二话没说关上了门，使整个房间陷入一片漆黑。然后她开了灯，整个公寓沐浴在人造光中。就在她这么做的时候，吸血鬼移到了空旷的地方，停在了利威尔的面前，以一种超然的兴趣俯视着他。他黑暗中的皮肤如此苍白，失去了它先前所有的温暖和活力。虽然那双眼还是原来的深褐色，但现在却有一种捕食猎物的感觉，这让利威尔纯粹出于本能地想后退。  
“那么你是谁？”吸血鬼问道，微微歪着头打量着利威尔。“你到我的公寓干什么？”  
一想到这里不再属于他，不再属于伊莎贝尔和法兰，利威尔就对眼前人怒目而视。  
“这里原本是我的。”  
吸血鬼站在那沉默了几秒，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着利威尔，然后笑了。  
“抱歉，我以为你要展开说明一下呢。”  
利威尔回瞪他。  
“我需要好好看看。”他直截了当地说。  
“出于何种理由呢？”吸血鬼假装好奇地扬起眉毛。  
“因为我想。”  
吸血鬼的幽默感一秒消失，闪电般地抓住利威尔喉咙，一把把他推到了附近的墙上，这动作不小心撞倒了桌上的台灯，地板上传来一声沉闷的钝响。  
“别以为你可以闯进我家对我颐指气使。”他警告道，声音低的像蛇的嘶声，他的尖牙离利威尔的脸只有几英寸。“目前为止，你该很庆幸我对你很友好。”  
“你该感谢我没有把你赶出我家。”利威尔生气地啐了一口唾沫，甚至都忘记了恐惧。一部分的他想要干一架，想让吸血鬼给他个干架的由头。  
然而，令他惊讶的是，吸血鬼并没有试图撕裂他的喉咙，而是难以置信地笑了起来，松开手，并后退了一步。  
“我承认，你很好斗。”他愉悦地说。  
然后他转过身，走到沙发那坐下，显然毫不在意地背对着利威尔。这种优越感让利威尔气得咬牙切齿。  
“告诉你吧，”吸血鬼慢悠悠地说道，语气听起来有些厌倦。“我现在没心情杀人，所以你那粗鲁的行为我就不当回事了，如果你能说清楚原因，我兴许能让你，如你所说的，好好看一看。”  
利威尔顿了一下，仔细考虑了一番，然后决定无论他有多想一拳打在那个吸血鬼脸上，和平解决可能才是最好的办法。  
“我的朋友们，以前和我一起住在这个公寓里，他们已经失踪八个月了。我不知道他们在哪，也不知道发生了什么，因为我不记得了。但是昨晚他给我打电话，向我求救。我还没来得及搞清楚电话就挂了，我只能到这来。”他的表情很严肃，声音平淡得没有感情波动。  
他说完之后吸血鬼看了他几秒，然后微微歪头做了个手势，一个“你随意”的手势，让利威尔自己搜查。在小心翼翼地挪动身体之前，他有些许犹豫。然后他踏进了屋子，尽管还得时时刻刻提防着身旁的吸血鬼。  
毫无疑问，这里比利威尔住的时候脏多了。一堆东西，衣服和酒瓶子扔的满地都是，地板上还有一块很大的黑色污渍，他怀疑那是干涸的血迹。除此之外，还有些变样的地方，比如不一样的家具和摆放位置。这显然已经是别人的公寓里，利威尔因此有些伤感。这地方虽然又小又破，但这里是他们的，这就够了。  
利威尔不知道该找些什么，就离开了客厅，朝卧室走去，他们在利威尔的房间的通风口曾经有一个秘密的藏身之处，但正如他所怀疑的那样，他去看时里面已经掏空了。不过他们主要是把钱藏在里面。所以不管怎样，这都没什么有用信息。  
沮丧之余，他走进浴室，朝厕所后面看了看，不过他觉得那里肯定也空了。  
“我可能不算是个年轻的吸血鬼，但我好歹也活了七十多年，我不敢说我见过你这样的人。你到底是什么？”  
利威尔听见吸血鬼拖长的音调，浑身一颤，他根本没听见他的动静，抬头一看，却发现他正倚着门，好奇地看着他。  
“与你无关。”利威尔轻蔑地说。他不知道这是不是他和所有非人类都会有的互动方式。他们想知道他的身份，然后他会和善地叫他们滚。  
“的确，但我很感兴趣。”吸血鬼回答。然而就在利威尔转过身去看浴室时，他能感觉到有人突然瞬移到了距他身后只有几英寸的地方，果然不出所料，他用胳膊肘顶了一下吸血鬼的胸部，然后转身一把推过去，这让他重重地撞到了水池子上，还伴随着噼里啪啦的声响。那人却只朝他笑。“你在找什么？”  
利威尔恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后离开了浴室，走进了最后一间卧室，伊莎贝尔和法兰住的那间。  
“有什么东西落在这了，我也不清楚。”他沮丧地回答，因为他意识到那个吸血鬼正紧紧地跟着他。  
“我们把这里清空了，你什么都找不到的。”  
他突然感到精疲力尽，在屋子中央停了下来。现在那里有一张很大的国王床，占据了大部分空间，整个房间弥漫着性爱和血腥的味道。  
“我他妈该怎么办？”他挫败地问道。  
“这是个反问句还是你在征求我的意见？”吸血鬼问道，利威尔转过身恼火地瞪了他一眼，没有回答。  
“我刚接手这个公寓的时候，就听到人们议论纷纷。”  
利威尔疑惑地皱起眉头，看向吸血鬼。  
“我当时并不在乎，所以并没有去调查，但我无意中听到了些流言。”吸血鬼顿了一下，确保自己引起了利威尔的全部注意，然后继续道。“有人说他们听到了一个女人的尖叫，然后一辆车开走了，也许你会有兴趣。”  
“伊莎贝尔。”利威尔吸了口气。  
“当然，我不能保证这件事的真实性。”他以一种非常人性化的姿态耸了耸肩。  
“是谁说的？”利威尔急切地追问。  
“我说过，我并不想深究。”  
利威尔开始大声咒骂，这种情况让他十分无助。  
“不过给你个建议，”吸血鬼补充道。“总的来说，你找到你朋友的几率很小。如果我是你，我会尽可能减少损失。”  
利威尔盯着他，怒火中烧。  
“你身上有股狼臭味。你该回到你爱人身边。”  
如果不是利威尔嫌恶心，他一定会向吸血鬼的脚吐口唾沫。  
“去你妈的。”他推开吸血鬼，走回客厅，那个女人坐在椅子上，警惕的看着他。  
“都是你的选择。”在他砰地一声关上门之前，他听到吸血鬼喊道。  
他喘着粗气，急匆匆地走下楼梯，觉得迫切需要把自己和这个地方隔离开来。怒气几乎消退之后，他的第一个想法是应该去找那个吸血鬼提到的人，他可能是当晚的目击者。然而，就在产生这个想法没过几秒钟，他就意识到这个想法是多么的徒劳。这可能是任何人，甚至可以是不居住在这里的人。不管是谁，他都怀疑他们是否能向一个完全的陌生人告知真相，即使几个月后还记得此事。  
回想起那个吸血鬼说法兰和伊莎贝尔已经死了的话，利威尔就感觉他的思绪在一种恐惧中扭曲起来，他瘫倒在地，甚至不在意地上有多脏。随着呼吸变得急促，他的双手几乎在颤抖，他试图平静下来。他心灰意冷地告诉自己，他不能让这些想法吞噬自己，他必须继续找。于是他深呼吸了一下，重新振作起来，强迫自己站起身。  
就在他起身的那一刻，他的目光锁定在一个突然从拐角出现的身影上。当他意识到那是艾伦时，吓了一跳。实际上，他正走向利威尔，满脸的怒气从他走的每一个步子都能察觉出来。  
“艾伦。”他开口。那人走近了些，他干瞪着双眼，不知道艾伦是怎么找着他的。  
Alpha没有给出什么回应，也没有和他打招呼，只是一把把利威尔推到墙边，呼吸不稳地用手拽着他的毛衣。  
“你他妈到底在想什么？”艾伦火冒三丈，用手轻轻摇晃着利威尔，好像这样能让他快些回答似的。  
“嘿——”  
但艾伦没有给他说话的机会，他太心烦意乱了，根本听不进利威尔要说什么。  
“当我听见车开走的时候，我有点迷迷糊糊，但没过多久我才意识到你已经开车走了。我只得联系三笠，好借她的车，然后说服她让我一个人来，这样我他妈才能自己来找你。老实说，利威尔，怎么回事？你就大半夜偷走我的车然后开跑了？”他说话时眼里闪烁着野兽似的光。  
“去你妈的。”利威尔吼道，然后一把推开了他。艾伦踉踉跄跄地退后了几步，似乎没料到他突然的攻击。  
“你还对我发火？”他气不打一处来，被背叛的感觉油然而生。“我他妈知道法兰给你打电话了，行吗？我在你睡觉的时候接了电话。”  
他盯着艾伦，等着他的回答，与此同时也害怕面对艾伦说谎的真相，他倒要看看Alpha的怒火从何而来。  
“你他妈怎么解释？他怎么会有你的号码？”利威尔咄咄逼人。  
“利威尔，说真的，我不知道你在说什么。”艾伦的语气仍然掺杂着愤怒，但却变得困惑不已。  
“别装傻。”利威尔啐了一口唾沫，但看着过去的每一秒艾伦都愈加表现出关心的神情，他有些犹豫。  
“利威尔，我虽然不会睡得很熟，但如果我的电话半夜响了，我也不会醒。”利威尔眯起眼睛看着他。  
“的确如此。”  
“好吧。”艾伦想要息事宁人，他把手伸进口袋，掏出手机。利威尔谨慎地看着他，身体凑上前，艾伦给他看了通话记录。最近两次的电话是打给三笠的，之前的一次是两天前打给阿尔敏的。根本没有半夜里打来的陌生电话，利威尔慌忙退后了一步。  
“但我和他说话了。”他拒绝认可艾伦说的。“我知道你也可以把通话记录删掉的。”  
艾伦只是摇了摇头。  
“利威尔，我没有删任何东西。直到刚才我才知道这件事，我怎么会删掉？”  
他的目光已经由先前的愤怒软化了，现在只剩下担心，Alpha向前走了几步，拉近了二人之间的距离。他小心翼翼地靠近，仿佛他要是动作太快会把利威尔吓跑。利威尔，老天保佑，他不觉得狼人在撒谎。他的声音很真诚，没有一秒磕巴，眼睛几乎是恳求似的看着他，利威尔只听到了真话。  
“没事的。”艾伦说。  
“这他妈有事。”利威尔拍开了那只试图安慰他的手。“这一切都他妈不对头。”  
他感觉头晕目眩。  
“所以呢，我他妈凭空想象出来的？”他难以置信道。“太好了，我他妈的疯了。”  
“利威尔。”  
这次他没有推开艾伦，而是抱住了他，沉浸在Alpha拥抱的安慰感中，他感觉自己快崩溃了。  
“对不起，我跑出来了。”沉默了几分钟后，他低声说。  
“不，我很抱歉让你大动肝火。”艾伦把利威尔紧紧地贴在胸前，鼻尖埋进头发里。“说真的，我很担心，一想到你就这样离开了，我就受不了了。”  
“没关系，我想我的确是偷了你的车，放我身上我也会生气。”利威尔的嘴唇紧贴着艾伦的身体，声音低了下去。“不过我打算把钱还了，所以就算是我向你借的。”  
艾伦吹了吹他的头发。  
“我原谅你了。”  
直到他们分开前，小小得温存了一下，尽管艾伦的手一直给他的后腰一种令人安心的力量。  
“你回去你之前的公寓了？”他迟疑地问，两人之间的气氛仍然很微妙。  
利威尔微微点了点头，指向他刚刚离开的建筑物。  
“公寓顶层。现在有个该死的吸血鬼住在那里。”  
“你一个人进去的？”艾伦感到有些震惊，利威尔翻了个白眼，尽管他内心仍然感觉暖暖的。  
“显然，我没死，没必要事后担心。”他答道。“不过他还是告诉了我一些情报，他刚到这里时听到有人说，我们失踪那晚上听到有女人尖叫。”  
“你觉得是伊莎贝尔吗？”艾伦一脸愁容地看着利威尔。  
“也许是。”他们两人已经死了的恐惧又窜了出来，他试图摆脱这种感觉。  
“嘿，我会帮你找到他们的，你可以相信我。”艾伦的眼里燃着某种狂热的光。“不要去设想最坏的情况。我是说，你还活着，他们失踪的时间并不比你长多少，他们也可能是失踪了。”  
利威尔让艾伦安慰的话语来洗涤，平复他内心的风暴。  
“谢谢你。”他平静地说。他通常不习惯依靠他人的帮助，但有艾伦在身边，他感到轻松了不少。  
“想吃点东西吗？差不多该吃午饭了。我们可以吃完回来，再调查调查。”  
利威尔感到精疲力尽，只是点了点头。  
“好。”

**oOo**

他们最后去了几个街区之外的一家小汉堡店，利威尔偶尔会和伊莎贝尔、法兰一起光顾这间店，那里的食物和他记忆中的一样味道普通。这就像墙上的一个小洞，但基本上还算干净，这是利威尔愿意踏进任何一个地方的标准。  
“这里味道不错。”艾伦的语气好像怕冒犯到利威尔和他喜欢的地方，利威尔笑了。  
“如果你想吃点高级菜，这里确实不适合你，但至少可以下咽。”  
“如果你真的不喜欢这里的食物，为什么还要来呢？”艾伦把一根凉掉的薯条塞进嘴里。  
“我不知道，我猜伊莎贝尔和法兰喜欢这里是出于某种愚蠢的原因。”他耸了耸肩，艾伦的目光柔和了不少。  
“我希望能见见他们。”  
“是啊，”利威尔把目光移到一边，改变了话题。“那现在三笠是恨死我了？”  
“当然没有！”艾伦睁大眼叫嚷道。利威尔只是对Alpha扬了扬眉毛。  
“她也许不是很高兴，”他承认，然后急急地补充道。“但这不是说她讨厌你了！我和她谈谈，跟她解释清楚，她不会怪你的。”  
利威尔感到有些奇怪，他不敢说自己很了解她，但她似乎很护着艾伦，不是那种一眼能忘的人。利威尔猜自己现在一定不在她的白名单上。  
“没关系，很多人都不喜欢我。”他耸耸肩。  
“我喜欢你。”艾伦笑着对他说。利威尔感到有些好笑。  
“行了，你已经说过了。”  
“再提醒你一下也无妨，以防你给忘了。”  
利威尔盯着他看了几秒，然后摇摇头，低下头掩饰自己扬起的嘴角。  
“吃你的饭，吃完就可以走了。”  
他们吃完了最后的薯条和汉堡，在回公寓之前，他告诉了艾伦更多的细节。毫不意外，但令人失望的是，他们什么都没找到。在附近的街区，任何可以解释他们失踪的痕迹，如果曾经存在的话，也早就消失了。利威尔一开始就知道这是白费功夫，但他不能让自己放弃。傍晚时分，太阳渐渐落山了，艾伦试探性地问他们是否该回家了。  
家。就好像艾伦的地方就是他的一样。就好像是他们俩的一样。  
“我不知道该怎么办。”他坦白，这不是他真正想说的，但无论如何还是说出了口。他完全陷入了绝望。  
“我们会想办法解决的。”艾伦向他保证，奇怪的是，这样一个空洞的承诺却在一定程度上安慰了他。  
艾伦把他抱在怀里，抚摸着他的发，甚至把他的手腕靠在利威尔的喉咙边，散发出自己的信息素，尽可能地去表达他的爱意。尽管沉浸在他的Alpha的气味中，利威尔却在艾伦靠向前时被一把扯回了现实。  
“这是什——”但艾伦的话已经听不清了，他向前一倒，利威尔看着Alpha的眼睛耷拉了下去，不得不支撑住他沉重的身体。  
“艾伦？”利威尔摇摇他，但没有任何回应。  
他的脑中警铃大作，只能勉强看到那只小飞镖从艾伦的脖子显了出来，有三个人站在他们身后，然后他感觉有什么东西从他的喉咙一侧刺破了皮肤。  
他咆哮着，迅速拔出了飞镖，扔到一边，但显然为时已晚，因为他几乎是立刻就感觉自己正摇摇晃晃，突现的雾气掠过他的脑海。又过了几秒，他再也无法保证自己和艾伦站稳了，跌倒在地，艾伦仍然拥着他。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：  
> 一件有趣的事：我刚开始写这个故事的时候，我本来考虑过把艾伦写成一个完全的精神病人，实际上他绑架并欺骗了利威尔，只是因为我个人喜欢那些黑暗扭曲的故事。最后我还是放弃了对黑暗的痴迷，如果有时间我要写一个恶魔艾伦的故事。


End file.
